Worth The Wait
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Tommy/Jason M-preg oneshot If you don't like, don't read!


Tommy sighed in content as he lied in his hospital bed, all the pain finally gone.

He had dealt with Rita, Zedd, The Machine Empire and even Divatox proved to be quite a struggle, Mesagog had been about the same, but what he had just been though topped them all.

Jason was asleep in a standard plastic hospital chair, a bandage around his right hand, out cold.

* * *

><p>"<em>He had one tough time with me…"<em> Tommy mused.

* * *

><p>Ever since he and his husband found out that Tommy had Zoriha's Disorder, they had been trying for a baby.<p>

They had succeeded many times in impregnating Tommy, but none of the babies made it past 8 weeks before Tommy somehow miscarried every time.

* * *

><p>They found out that Tommy's Zoriha gene was damaged and that conceiving and carrying to full term would be a 5050 chance and they were on the wrong side of that chance.

It almost destroyed them both and they stopped trying when Tommy had gone to the island with Anton Mercer after the Forever Red mission.

* * *

><p>A year and 5 months later, Jason still wallowing in the grief that Tommy was dead and gone, got a message from a VERY (understatement!) pissed off Kimberly DeSantos who said that Elizabeth (My OC!) had called her on Justin's phone, stating that very plainly, Tommy was alive and well and was also the new Black Ranger he'd been seeing on the TV lately.<p>

Fuelled by anger, Jason had made the 30 minute drive (while trying not to kill himself) to the city of Reefside where everyone else was waiting for him.

As soon as he arrived at the door, Elizabeth still reckons to this day that Tommy knew he was coming because the man tried to take off running for his life when Jason practically smashed down the door without opening it.

Elizabeth had thrown everyone outside (with popcorn and threats of bodily harm) and it was just her and Justin, who was holding (more like restraining) a very scared-for-his-life Black Dino Ranger.

With a "have fun you too!" and an evil satisfactory smile on her face, Justin let go of Tommy and dashed out the back door with her, effectively shutting and locking the damm thing before Tommy could even move an inch.

* * *

><p>Tommy knew no doubt they had locked every door, window, exit and even the Dino Lair to make sure he didn't get out of this one.<p>

2 hours of arguing, papers being thrown round, escape attempts, three broken coffee cups, slapping and one broken lamp plus two black eyes later, Jason was crying on the couch in Tommy arms, still trying to wrap his head around that Tommy was alive, still a Ranger and that he was here.

* * *

><p>After they went though all that, they were back together again.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, Tommy and Jason contemplated trying again, but not until Tommy had finished (for once in his life) Ranger work, so it would be less dangerous.<p>

After Mesagog had been destroyed, the Dino Gems given to the museum and the Dino Rangers were graduated and off to collage and Lizzie and Justin somewhere in the world doing only god-only-knows-what, they could finally try.

This time, instead of multiple attempts to make life, it only took one try before Tommy with spending more time with the toilet than with Jason and Hayley.

* * *

><p>This time luck, Billy and Justin (because Elizabeth had gone to the future to help out a Ranger team, that lucky bastard) were on their side and Tommy finally had a full term pregnancy instead of a two month one.<p>

Though all the complaints, shouting, flare-ups, insecurities and hormones taking over Tommy's poor brain, Jason had stood like a rock though the storm of it all and helped Tommy through.

* * *

><p>Now, the finished product of their love, which took 9 hours of pain to deliver (did I forget to mention Jason fainted before he finished pushing?) was in Tommy's arms, cooing at her Daddy.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte Janice Oliver was the most beautiful baby (according to Justin) that anyone had ever seen.<p>

With her big, thick eyelashes that framed Tommy's own baby brown eyes and a very cute face, everyone (mostly Rangers and family members) fell in love with her.

* * *

><p>Tommy abruptly stirred out of his thoughts when Jason woke up with a flash, looking around the room in confusion.<p>

His eyes settled on Tommy, who smiled at him in relief, he had been quite worried about him.

* * *

><p>"About time" Tommy said.<p>

"What did I miss?" Jason wanted to know if he had missed anything because if something was wrong, he wanted to know.

"Nothing much, broke your hand, had a girl, been bored waiting" Tommy quipped.

"Oh... wait!" Jason shot up to look and walk over to the bed "We had a girl?"

* * *

><p>Tommy gave Jason a better look at Charlotte by placing her in his arms.<p>

Jason sighed in content, settling down next to Tommy in awe of the little girl who was in his arms.

Jason looked up at Tommy, eyes misty "She's beautiful"

* * *

><p>Tommy nodded, giving Jason a kiss on the lips.<p>

"She was defiantly worth the wait."


End file.
